


Nie zamierzam nic dzisiaj wyznawać

by aveneris



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexuality, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Crowley (Good Omens), Golden Girls References, Hugs, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polski | Polish, Rating for Language, Romance, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidentally confessing in a love letter?, all soft like?, extraordinary amounts of alcohol, it's more likely than you think, of course, press their foreheads together, tłumaczenie, yeah that, you know when characters
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveneris/pseuds/aveneris
Summary: Crowley, w pijackim natchnieniu (czyt. idiotyzmie) stwarza list miłosny.TłumaczenieI’ve no intention of confessing todayIneffableDoll
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Nie zamierzam nic dzisiaj wyznawać

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ve no intention of confessing today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453792) by [IneffableDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDoll/pseuds/IneffableDoll). 



Podstawą, na której opiera się współczesny, kiełkujący romans jest niewysłana wiadomość.

Wielu ludzi, w młodzieńczym pragnieniu oraz tęsknocie, wysyła wiadomości do crushów i niedoszłych kochanków z deklaracjami miłości. Często jednak odpuszczają sobie, a ostrożnie uwite zdania zostają skazane na porzucenie w notatniku lub są pośpiesznie kasowane w chwili klarowności. Większość może się jednak zgodzić – to okropny pomysł, żeby wyznać swoje uczucia przez pismo, ale mimo wszystko jest to element dwudziestopierwszowiecznych romansów.

Jednak każdy, kto posiada choć odrobinę wiedzy historycznej, powie ci, że nie jest to wielce nowa koncepcja. Na długo przed wynalezieniem wiadomości, istniał _list miłosny._

Anthony J. Crowley, Wąż Edenu, Bywalec Piekła, Czarci Sługa Szatana, był wprawiony w listach miłosnych. W końcu, napisał niemal dwieście listów miłosnych w ciągu minionych tysiącleci.

Nie wysłał żadnego z nich.

Jego pierwszy list, napisany z grubsza w 1100, znaczył tyle co: „nie nienawidzę być w pobliżu ciebie”, a to dla osoby, której opis stanowiska, osobowość i wrodzona natura, razem, sprawiały, że wyrażanie tych całych ckliwych emocji, jednocześnie frustrujących i uciążliwych, było nie lada wyzwaniem. Demony, choć zdolne do odczuwania miłości, mają ogromną trudność w jej wyrażaniu, skąd powstało przekonanie, że jej nie czują.

Po pobieżnym przejrzeniu, Crowley wrzucił go w pobliski ogień, a ktoś zwyzywał go za zmarnowanie papieru, co dało mu odrobinę ponurej satysfakcji między ogólnym rozdrażnieniem.

Jego pięćdziesiąty czwarty list miłosny powstał w epoce elżbietańskiej.

Ten był lepszy – można by było na to liczyć, po tylu próbach – napisany bardziej płynnie, coś na kształt: „twoje towarzystwo sprawia mi radość”. Zakrawało to na cud – wyznanie aż tyle. Zabrało to jedynie parę stuleci. Pokazał kilka listów Williamowi, które przypadkowo okazały się inspiracją do paru sonetów.

Napisał tuziny tuzinów podczas dziewiętnastego wieku. Epoka wiktoriańska spopularyzowała listy miłosne na niespotykany dotąd zasięg, coś za co rozpaczliwie nie brał odpowiedzialności i na co, nigdy nie przyzna się do wywierania wpływu. Istniała nawet cała symbolika i znaczenie poszczególnych kolorów pieczęci lakowych. Swoje lakował na zmianę; raz zielonym lakiem dla nadziei lub jasnoczerwonym dla szczęśliwych kochanków z naciskiem na pierwsze. 

(Raz napisał wymyślne oświadczyny, tak o, dla przyjemności, zalakowane w bieli, prędko spłonęły, podchwytując gorąc jego zapłonionych policzków, nim jeszcze lak wysechł.)

Krótko mówiąc, nadszedł dwudziesty pierwszy wiek i Crowley był mistrzem niewysłanych listów miłosnych. Jedynym powodem, przez który nie poszerzył swojego repertuaru o esemesy, było to, że telefon Aziraphale’a nie mógł ich odbierać. 

W związku z tym, trzy miesiące po Nieapokalipsie, Crowley po raz kolejny wziął długopis w dłoń. 

Wcale nie chciał się upić, okej. Tylko oglądał serial _Złotka_ i potem zaczął się ten odcinek z udziałem postaci Jean, która była zauroczona w Rose.

_— Nie poznałam nikogo tak dobrego i przyzwoitego jak Rose, odkąd Pat zmarł… —_ ubolewała Jean na ekranie. _— Chyba się zakochałam._

Crowley wyciągnął alkohol w dziewiątej minucie. Zaczął drugą butelkę, kiedy nadeszło wyznanie.

_— Rose, chcę ci coś powiedzieć —_ szepnęła nerwowo Jean. Strzał korka, odbijający się echem w pustym mieszkaniu, nie zagłuszył jej słów. _— Jeśli ci nie powiem, nie będę mogła zasnąć… Bardzo cię lubię, Rose._

Crowley zmrużył oczy na monitor, butelka w górze.

_— Jesteś dla mnie bardzo wyjątkowa._

Crowley pochylił się do przodu, o odrobinę.

_— To, co chcę ci powiedzieć to… Bardzo ciebie cenię._

Crowley wziął długi łyk, nie kłopocząc się już z kieliszkiem.

Gdy odcinek leciał dalej, Crowley wyprostował się ze swojej poskręcanej pozycji na czarnej, skórzanej sofie i wstał, choć ciut chwiejnie.

Widział ten odcinek setki razy, oczywiście. Widział _każdy_ odcinek setki razy. Ale odrobinę podpity i mocno odurzony miłością, zdecydował, że nie chciał patrzeć na koniec i nieuniknione odrzucenie. To, które brzmiało zbyt podobnie do tego, które zaoferowałby mu Aziraphale, jeśli Crowley kiedykolwiek miał wyznać miłość.

_— Nie pojmuję takich uczuć —_ powiedziała Rose z ekranu w przepraszającym tonie. _— Ale gdybym rozumiała, jeślibym czuła, no wiesz, to co ty, to myślę, że bardzo by mi to schlebiało._

Uprzejmy jak zawsze, niezręczny ze skomplikowanymi emocjami. Najbardziej kulturalne odrzucenie na świecie, bo Aziraphale był miły i o gołębim sercu.

Ale nadal nie odwzajemniałby jego uczuć.

Crowley przeszedł z pokoju do gabinetu, dźwięki końcowych momentów odcinka już ciche i odległe, gdy wyciągnął coś do pisania i papier z szuflady. Nie było ich tam wcześniej, ale raczej oczekiwał, że miał je pod ręką, więc tak się stało. Było to oczywiście wyszukane pióro wieczne.

Z punktu widzenia Crowleya, wyznawanie miłości twarzą w twarz nie miało wielu zalet. Jako że, oglądał filmy i seriale, widział mnóstwo ustnych deklaracji miłości i były one nieskładne. Niejasne i słabo zaplanowane, podatne na spalenie na panewce. To dlatego lubił pisać listy. Mógł zaplanować każde słowo i zmieniać je tyle razy, ile potrzebował, a cała ta gehenna była pozbawiona stresu, bo przecież nie miał zamiaru ich wysłać.

Pisanie listów miłosnych, gdy usychał z tęsknoty i stawał się ckliwy, było już właściwie zwyczajem.

_Mój najdroższy aniele,_

Przerwał na chwilę i ponownie się napił, zanim kontynuował.

_Bardzo Cię lubię, Aziraphale. Jesteś dla mnie wyjątkowy. Chcę Ci powiedzieć, że bardzo Ciebie cenię._

Potrząsnął głową i spalił list wraz z pstryknięciem palców, zanim wyciągnął nową kartkę. Nieustannie popijał wino podczas bazgrania, bardziej szczery i beztroski, niż gdyby był, gdy trzeźwy. O dziwo, szkocka single malt nie poprawiła sytuacji.

_Mój aniele,_

_Nie potrafiłbym Ci powiedzieć, gdybym kiedykolwiek spróbował, jak wiele razy prawie wyznałem Ci moje uczucia. Do Ciebie, rzecz jasna. Każda iskra nadziei, którą mi dajesz, sprawia że balansuję między uczuciami platonicznymi a romantycznymi. Oba rodzaje były dla nas zakazane przez tak długi czas, że nie było sensu o tym myśleć._ ~~_I tak wiele o tym myślałem._~~ _Nasza przyjaźń, o którą musieliśmy walczyć, dość dosłownie, i dopiero niedawno nauczyliśmy się jak czuć się razem bezpiecznie – teraz, jako że jesteśmy._

_Wiem, że odpowiada Ci nasza obecna relacja i jeśli jesteś zadowolony, szczęśliwy, to ja także. Jestem prostszym demonem, niż Ci się wydaje. Wśród moich pragnień, najsilniejszym od zawsze było to, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Nie zależy mi na niczym w zamian, choć moje demoniczne „ja” skręca się na bezinteresowność tej myśli. Nie nazywaj mnie za to miłym. To zwyczajnie_ _~~priorytet~~ _ _to co ważne._

_Mimo wszystko, zawsze będę nosił Cię w sercu. Metaforycznie, ma się rozumieć, nie mówię, że nasz mały trik po Armagedonie miał jakieś efekty uboczne czy coś. Mam to na myśli tak, jak ludzie._ ~~_Rany, naprawdę jestem w tym do kitu._ _A można by było pomyśleć, że te wszystkie wcześniejsze próby sprawią, że będę bardziej romantyczny._~~

_Tak więc, krótko mówiąc. Kocham Cię, jestem w Tobie zakochany, zawsze byłem i będę. Poezja to nie mój styl, ale może pewnego dnia będę w stanie napisać coś wystarczająco dobrego dla Ciebie._

_No więc._

_Z wyrazami miłości,_

_Crowley_

Crowley oparł się w swoim tronie i skrzyżował ramiona.

To nie było jego najlepsze dzieło, ale też nie najgorsze. Przeczytał list jeszcze raz, powykreślał parę rzeczy, zastanowił się nad napisaniem drugiej wersji, ale zdecydował, że nie ma ochoty. Potem, składając go na trzy części, wsunął go do koperty (również z szuflady pełnej-rzeczy-których-wcześniej-tam-nie-było-ale-jakimś-cudem-się-pojawiły). Wpisał imię Aziraphale’a na odwrocie, w najbardziej wyszukanym piśmie w jakim był w stanie, a było jedynie trochę bardziej nieczytelne, niż jego typowe.

Crowley, tak właściwie, miał znakomity charakter pisma, tyle że kursywa sama w sobie jest nieczytelna. Jedno z jego największych dokonań.

Świat był pogrążony w ciemnościach i zamglony przez procenty, i gdy tak patrzył na list miłosny w swoich dłoniach – jeden z setek – po raz pierwszy od wczesnych lat XVIII wieku faktycznie rozważał wysłanie listu.

Nie powinien. Powinien był go teraz spalić. Serio, było tylko parę gorszych pomysłów na świecie.

Spędził kolejne pół godziny myśląc o tym. W zasadzie, byli już wolni od wpływów Nieba i Piekła. Nie zostaliby ukarani i nie byliby w niebezpieczeństwie za to, co robili. I wiedział, że Aziraphale go lubił, nawet bardzo, i że zależało mu na nim. Kochał go, w ten anielski sposób. Ale nie mógł sam siebie przekonać, pozwolić sobie wierzyć, przez strach przed rozczarowaniem, że Aziraphale czuł to samo romantycznie.

Ale Crowley był zakochanym demonem. Bardzo, ale to bardzo wstawionym i zakochanym demonem.

Był to już mocno staroświecki gest, ale Crowley za nim przepadał, więc wyciągnął swój stary zestaw z pieczęciami lakowymi i przygotował świeczkę. Podczas gdy czekał aż się stopi, przywołał swoje skrzydła i wyrwał jedno z najmniejszych, czarnych piórek. Położył je na wierzchu koperty, nim zalał czerwonym woskiem, mocno pieczętując, żeby utrzymać w miejscu pióro i lak. Pochuchał na niego, żeby stwardniał.

(Pióro było tradycją ze Szwecji, wskazywało, że list wymagał szybkiego dostarczenia. Co prawda, Crowley, zrobił to z całkowicie sentymentalnych pobudek.)

Była to najniechlujniejsza robota, jaką kiedykolwiek odwalił, bo nie tyle co było trochę alkoholu w jego krwiobiegu, co trochę krwi w krążącym alkoholu. Parę kropli wosku jakoś skończyło na czubkach jego butów. Nie wiedziałby, ile wypił, gdyby parę dni później nie odkrył, że w jego kolekcji win brakuje szesnastu butelek.

Upity wolnością i, no cóż, alkoholem, przejechał palcami po ostudzonej pieczęci (przedstawiającej węża, oczywiście) i wygładził chorągiewkę pióra, zanim pstryknął palcami, i dokonując cudu, przeniósł list prosto do księgarni Aziraphale’a.

Zamrugał kilka razy na swoją rękę, wciąż zawieszoną w powietrzu; druga obecnie pozbawiona papieru. Miał niejasne poczucie, które mają nietrzeźwi, gdy właśnie zrobili ogromny i nieodwracalny błąd, nim olał je z taką samą werwą, która sprawia, że znajdują się w takich sytuacjach.

Rzucił się na sofę i ledwo wychwycił, co leci w telewizji, od razu zasypiając.

‘~*O*~’

W momencie pobudki, Crowley zauważył dwie rzeczy.

Pierwszą, był przeszywający ból głowy i ogólny dyskomfort, oznaki że zapomniał wytrzeźwieć, zanim zasnął wczoraj w nocy. Wraz z melodramatycznym jękiem, strzelił palcami, żeby pozbyć się bólu. 

Drugą, że bez dręczących go bólów, poszczególne wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczoru zalały jego świadomość z namacalną drastycznością. Spadł z kanapy wraz z garścią epitetów i potem rzucił jeszcze parę dla pewności.

Przesunął palcami po twarzy. 

— Kurwa — powtórzył. — Co ja _zrobiłem_?

To co zrobił, to to że wysłał przesłodzony list miłosny do swojego sekretnego wybranka od sześciu-do-dwóch tysięcy lat (nie potrafił sprecyzować _kiedy_ się zakochał; ostatecznie, był to Fakt).

Sprawcy tej kompletnej katastrofy obecnie błyszczeli we wczesnym słońcu, wpadającym przez jego duże, szklane okna, niewinnie porozrzucani, jakby nie mieli udziału w podjęciu tej marnej decyzji zeszłej nocy.

Crowley momentalnie usytuował swoją dłoń z zamiarem przywołania listu. Bo, co jeśli Aziraphale go _zobaczył?_ Na własne oczy? I wiedział, że był od Crowleya? I przeczytał słowa, które napisał? Och, do Diabła, co on właściwie napisał?

Już gdy miał strzelić palcami, wstrzymał się.

Co jeśli, Aziraphale już go przeczytał?

To byłoby podejrzane, jeśli Aziraphale już go przeczytał lub był po prostu świadomy jego istnienia, a Crowley przywołał go z powrotem. Co by sobie pomyślał? Co jeśli czytał go _właśnie w tym momencie?_ Co jeśli Aziraphale teraz wiedział – gdyby Crowley do niego poszedł i Aziraphale wiedział, że demon go kochał? Czy wszystko popsuł? (I serio, ze wszystkich listów miłosnych musiał wysłać akurat ten? Napisał całkiem niezły w latach 30. XX wieku; dlaczego nie mógł być to tamten, jeśli już musiało się to zdarzyć?)

Nawet Crowley był wystarczająco świadomy, żeby wiedzieć, że trochę panikował.

Chwycił swój telefon, w połowie się obawiając i w drugiej połowie licząc na nieodebrane połączenie lub _cokolwiek_ , ale zobaczył jedynie powiadomienia z aplikacji, z których był pewien, że wyłączył powiadomienia. Usunął je przeciągnięciem palca z sfrustrowanym stęknięciem.

Było parę minut do południa. Aziraphale nie sypiał, więc miał średnio dziesięć godzin, by odkryć list, jeśli Crowley dobrze zgadł, kiedy zasnął. Crowley nie miał konkretnego miejsca na myśli, gdy wysłał list, więc z tego, co wiedział, mógłby być na jego biurku, w szekspirowskim Folio, czy rozpuszczać się w czajniku, lub być _gdziekolwiek_ w tym cholernym literackim labiryncie. Nie wiadomo gdzie wylądował, więc nie wiadomo, czy Aziraphale go widział.

Prawdę mówiąc, list mógłby leżeć widoczny na jego biurku i pozostać niezauważonym jak ciemny kąt, jeśli Aziraphale czytał jak opętany, czyli tak jak zawsze. Ale jednak.

Crowley zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

Więc.

Mógł przywołać list z powrotem. Jeśli Aziraphale go nie widział, wszystko byłoby dobrze i życie mogłoby toczyć się dalej bez przeszkód. Jeśli widział, doprowadziłoby to do niezręcznych pytań i poniósłby konsekwencje swoich działań, coś czego Crowley ciągle unikał. Zawsze mógł udawać, że nie wiedział, o co chodzi, ale Aziraphale był na to zbyt bystry.

Jeżeli jednak, by tego nie zrobił, ryzykował, że Aziraphale wciąż mógł go znaleźć, jeśli jeszcze się to nie stało. Co było początkowym celem, ale absolutnie niedopuszczalnym dla trzeźwego Crowleya. 

Czy istniała jakakolwiek szansa, że Aziraphale mógł źle zrozumieć intencję listu? Ach. Nie, raczej nie. Był całkiem pewien, że użył tych dwóch zakazanych słów dość otwarcie. I – oż kurwa, przypieczętował jedno ze swoich piór, nie? Ale gdzie tam. Nie było możliwości, że zostało to źle zrozumiane, pieprzone szwedzkie tradycje. Skrzydła były rzeczą tak intymną jak Nie – Pie – Ziemia, może, a anioł wszędzie rozpoznałby pióro demona.

Mógł pójść do księgarni, stawić temu czoła i spróbować znaleźć list osobiście – przy odrobinie szczęścia, nieotwarty – i zabrać go ze sobą niepostrzeżenie. Jeśli anioł przeczytał już list, byłoby to pobożne życzenie i biblijny równoważnik wejścia do jaskini lwa. Wątpił, że Oni wyślą jakieś anioły, żeby „pozamykać paszcze lwów” dla niego, co było najbardziej oburzającym z zadań Aziraphale'a.

W zasadzie, Crowley miał przejebane.

Spędził pozostałą część dnia, krążąc po mieszkaniu, od pokoju z roślinami, do gabinetu i z powrotem, rozmyślając i rozważając. 

Nie przejmując się, Crowley się nie przejmował. Jasne, że nie.

Przebierał między opcjami i prawie przywołał list z powrotem, ale nie zdobył się na to. Gdy godziny upływały, a on wciąż nie podjął żadnej decyzji, stało się jasne, że nic nie zrobi, jak człowiek z zbyt wieloma opcjami w Netflixie, który spędza wieczór, czytając opisy filmów, długo po tym jak popcorn się skończy.

Z każdym momentem wzrastały szanse, że list został odkryty. Crowley westchnął głęboko i mimo wszystko, miał nadzieję, że wcale nie popełnił okropnego błędu.

Dzwonek do drzwi, rozbrzmiewający o wpół do siódmej sprawił, że Crowley przestraszył się tak bardzo, że prawie wysłał swoje epipremnum złociste (symbol wytrwałości i tęsknoty) na podłogę. W drzwiach stał Aziraphale, co nie było niczym zaskakującym, biorąc pod uwagę, że Crowley nie miał innych gości (pomijając demonicznych agentów). Był obwiązany w tartanowy szalik i miał puchate nauszniki i niebieskie rękawiczki ( _z jednym palcem!)_ , jakby nie trafiało to prosto w serce Crowleya czy coś.

— Cześć, mój drogi — powiedział pogodnie Aziraphale.

— Uch, no, hej. — Crowley zamrugał powoli i próbował nie myśleć o takich słowach jak _uroczy._ — Em, chcesz wejść?

— Och, tak, dzięki — powiedział Aziraphale, przekraczając próg, kiedy Crowley zamaszyście otworzył drzwi i wskazał na wnętrze. Zostawił swoje zimowe akcesoria przy drzwiach i Crowley próbował (i poległ) udawać, że wcale nie planował żadnych wspólnych, zimowych wyjść, żeby tylko mieć kolejną okazję zobaczyć anioła opatulonego jak miękka, beżowa poduszka.

— Co cię tu sprowadza? — zapytał Crowley, starając się brzmieć zwyczajnie, gdy prowadził anioła w głąb mieszkania. Był wdzięczny, że postanowił posprzątać butelki, w którymś momencie swoich rozmyślań. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Chciałem tylko wpaść — odpowiedział zagadkowo Aziraphale. Crowley zatrzymał się w pół kroku, żeby ostrożnie się mu przyjrzeć kątem oka, anioł był jasny jak kremowa gwiazda na tle jego monochromatycznego mieszkania.

— Jasne. Uch, czy... czy dostałeś, erm… — Crowley przerwał, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni, uświadamiając sobie, że był absolutnym idiotą, by w ogóle o tym wspominać.

Aziraphale spojrzał na niego badawczo, jego dłonie ułożone kurczowo na brzuchu, jakby powstrzymywał się od ich załamywania. 

— Twój list? — zapytał w przyciszonym, równomiernym tonie.

Crowley wziął głęboki, drżący wdech i długi, wolny wydech. Żałował, że nie pomyślał o założeniu okularów przed otwarciem drzwi. 

— Tak.

— Dostałem. Był na twojej kanapie, na tyłach.

_Twojej_ kanapie? Crowley starał się tego nie drążyć.

— No, racja.

Trwała długa chwila ciszy.

— I?

— I, jestem tutaj, aby odpowiedzieć, tak sądzę.

Crowley poczuł kroplę potu na szyi i starał się wyglądać nonszalancko, niewzruszenie, nawet jeśli wewnętrznie przygotowywał się na najgorsze. Nie było możliwości, że Aziraphale czuł to samo, przypomniał sobie dosadnie. _Nie łudź się._

— No to, powiedz swoje — oświadczył Crowley Bardzo Pewnie I Bez Cienia Zdenerwowania.

Aziraphale zdawał się złagodnieć na roztrzęsiony ton i przytaknął. 

— W porządku. Więc, myślałem, że mógłbym odpowiedzieć własnym listem, ale… szczerze, to nie mogłem znaleźć właściwych słów.

Crowley patrzył na niego, nie mrugając, z skrzyżowanymi ramionami, nie ośmielając się marzyć. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić; rozczarowanie zmiażdżyłoby go– 

— Mogę ci pokazać bez słów? — zapytał cicho Aziraphale, a jednocześnie tak głośno dla uszu Crowleya.

Demon przytaknął, pewny, że _musiał_ coś źle zrozumieć. 

— Jasne.

Aziraphale sięgnął ku Crowleyowi i chwycił go za ramiona, aby zachować równowagę.

Albo, nie – nie dlatego – nie żeby zachować równowagę, Crowley uświadomił sobie, gdy został pociągnięty w przód i jego usta spotkały z ustami Azriaphale’a w nieporadnym pocałunku.

Crowley był całkiem pewien, że eksploduje. Kawałki siebie, porozrzucane po jego czystym mieszkaniu. Bałagan, piekielny bałagan, z chorego z miłości, zaślepionego demona… wszędzie. W perspektywie czasowej, był niemal tak samo zaskoczony przez fakt, że nadal był w jednym kawałku, jak i przez sam pocałunek.

Więc naprawdę, to było coś.

Crowley zamrugał. Uświadomił sobie, że nie zamknął oczu na czas pocałunku i że prawdopodobnie nie było to zbyt romantyczne, ale w jego głowie tak brzęczało, że zawstydziłby rój Beelzebuba. Był po prostu, całkowicie pozbawiony myśli. Kompletnie nic. Puk, puk? Pusto.

Aziraphale patrzył jak wyższe funkcje mózgowe Crowleya powracały, jego oczy otwarte szeroko a policzki oblane rumieńcem; zdawało się, że to Crowley pocałował go jako pierwszy, a nie na odwrót. Jego oddech musnął usta Crowleya, które były rozwarte w szoku i Sza – Bo – Ktokolwiek, jeśli to nie była najbardziej intymna chwila, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył w _całym swoim życiu._

— Cholera — wydusił Crowley przez ściśnięte gardło i Aziraphale zdawał się ocknąć z transu, i ze wszystkich uroczych rzeczy, _zachichotał._

— Wyrażaj się, kochany — skarcił lekko.

— Serio? — powiedział Crowley, pełen niedowierzania. — Właśnie mnie pocałowałeś. Mogę przeklinać, jeśli chcę.

— Albo, mógłbyś znowu mnie pocałować?

Crowley przyłożył swoje czoło do Aziraphale’a i zamknął oczy, biorąc głębokie, równe oddechy, jego serce trzepotało gwałtownie. 

—Umieram? Myślę, że umieram.

I co, by to była za śmierć, pomyślał.

— Nie umierasz — powiedział czule Aziraphale. — A nawet jeśli, to nie pozwoliłbym ci na to.

Nie no, dobra, już żegnał się ze światem.

Po chwili, Aziraphale odezwał się ponownie.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał, nagle szczerze. Crowley prędko otworzył oczy i przyglądał się Aziraphale’owi patrzącemu na niego, łagodnie i czule, i troskliwie. Ten widok ściskał Crowleyowi żebra. — Napisałeś tak piękny list i… cóż, nigdy nie odważyłem się marzyć, że mogłeś się tak czuć. Chyba jestem trochę przytłoczony. Ale kocham cię, Crowley, pod każdym względem, tak jak ty mnie.

Crowley cofnął się i wytrzeszczył swoje złociste oczy.

Aziraphale zmarszyszył brwi.

— Crowley?

— Mmm. Daj mi chwilę.

Z tak bliska, było niemożliwe, aby przeoczyć sposób, w który twarz Aziraphale’a promieniała ciepłem, jak gdyby zakłopotany Crowley był w jakiś sposób uroczy, czy któreś z tych tanich i mdłych określeń. Crowley schował swoją głowę w szyi anioła, zawstydzony i Aziraphale przyciągnął go do siebie, aż zaczęli się – zaczęli się –

Przytulać.

_Co –_

— Dziękuję — szepnął anioł — za przysłanie listu. Za wyznanie, co czujesz. Za to, że mnie kochasz.

Crowley zamamrotał wymijająco, obejmując miękki tułów Aziraphale’a. 

— To przez przypadek — bąknął.

Aziraphale zaśmiał się.

— Wątpię, że ktokolwiek zakochuje się specjalnie, mój drogi. 

Pieszczotliwy zwrot, taki sam jak zawsze, zdawał się teraz wyrażać coś kompletnie innego. Połączony ze słowem „zakochać” sprawił, że Crowley trochę się zająkał, zanim znalazł słowa.

— Ja… Chodziło mi. Erm. O list — wyznał, wciśnięty w ramię Aziraphale'a. 

Anioł nie pozwolił Crowleyowi chować się ani chwili dłużej i oszołomiony, odsunął się wystarczająco, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. 

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Ach. Um… — Crowley zacisnął usta, wahając się, zanim się poddał. — Bo, ach, nie miałem zamiaru wysłać tego listu. Miałem go spalić. 

Aziraphale uniósł brwi, zbity z tropu. 

— Dlaczego?

Crowley zamknął mocno oczy. Powiedział A, to musiał powiedzieć i B.

— Zawsze tak robiłem. Z l–listami miłosnymi, które ci piszę. Pisałem.

Usłyszał gwałtowny wdech i wstrzymał swój własny.

— Ile… ile ich napisałeś?

Crowley niemal niezauważenie przybliżył się w objęciu, odwracając ciut twarz.

— Crowley. Jak wiele listów do mnie napisałeś i spaliłeś?

Demon zamrugał na sufit. 

— Parę.

— Parę?

— Setek.

— Setek?!

Demon skinął głową.

— Crowley?

— Tak?

— Znowu cię pocałuję.

— Okej.

I go pocałował. Tym razem Crowley pamiętał, żeby zamknąć oczy.

‘~*O*~’

Aziraphale nigdy nie był typem, który ustawiał listy na kominku.

Głównie dlatego, że wcześniej rzadko je otrzymywał. Jasne, odbierał Niebiańskie rozkazy i reprymendy przez pocztę, ale te nie były przesyłkami, które wystawia się na widoku. Przy rzadkiej okazji, mógł otrzymać list od znajomego człowieka, szczególnie w czasach, gdy kartki świąteczne były powszechniejsze, ale nawet to zanikło. W każdym razie, żaden z nich nie miał wartości sentymentalnej, wysłany nie z miłości, ale bardziej z powodu norm społecznych.

Tak więc, kiedy następnym razem Crowley odwiedził księgarnię – kolejnego dnia – był przez chwilę zaskoczony widokiem, postawionej na ciemnym kominku na tyłach sklepu, kartki. Aziraphale krzątał się w dużym pokoju, zapewniając i zabierając moment przed wyjściem na kolację. Crowleyowi zajęło tylko chwilę dojście do oczywistych wniosków, podpartych przez czerwoną pieczęć i czarne pióro.

Przeszedł kilka kroków w tamtą stronę, żeby się mu przyjrzeć, ułożony z widocznym nabożeństwem, aż Crowley poczuł ciepło.

Wtedy to zauważył. Bardzo drobną zmianę w liście. Odebrało mu dech w piersiach. 

Było tam, przyłożone wraz z woskiem, tak naturalnie jakby zawsze tam było, małe, białe pióro – kontrastowało się perfekcyjnie z czarnym, oba ułożone razem w czerwonej pieczęci.

Nie miał zamiaru płakać, do cholery.

Kiedy się pozbierał, Crowley ostrożnie śledził koniuszkiem palca krawędź pióra w zachwycie, podążając za czarnym, aż się połączyły.

— Kochanie?

Crowley obrócił się i zobaczył obserwującego go Aziraphale'a. Jego oczy przeskakiwały od Crowleya do listu. 

— Czy... czy może tak być? — zapytał niepewnie. — Twój list już był idealny, naprawdę, tylko pomyślałem, że to może być… miły akcent…

Crowley zrobił krok naprzód, ujął głowę Aziraphale’a i pocałował mocno jego czoło. 

— Przestań gadać — warknął.

Aziraphale uśmiechnął się _och tak łagodnie_ i Crowley Nie Zarumienił Się.

Gdy wychodzili na kolację, ręka w rękę, Crowley spojrzał z powrotem na kominek. Jego widok rozbudził w nim pełno tej mdłej tkliwości, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć, że list wyglądał dość… samotnie.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Może powinien coś z tym zrobić.

**Author's Note:**

> Notka autora [tłum. na PL]
> 
> List z dwoma piórami jest prawdziwy!  
> Znalazł*m niewiele wiarygodnych informacji na temat tej szwedzkiej tradycji, więc nie mogę obiecać, że jest to historycznie dokładne, ale ja z Crowleyem jesteśmy zbyt ckliwi, żeby nie wykorzystać tego romantycznego potencjału.  
> No i, tylko spójżcie na ten list z 1809 roku. Czarne i białe pióro, razem, pod czerwonym woskiem? Niby wiem, że nie takie było założenie, ale no. No spójżcie! Jak mogł*m się powstrzymać?  
> [Tutaj więcej na ten temat.](https://www.mintageworld.com/media/detail/11353-swedish-folded-letter-with-two-feathers/)
> 
> Na marginesie, wspomniany odcinek Golden Girls (Złotka) to „Isn’t it Romantic?”.
> 
> ———
> 
> Podrzucam jeszcze link do angielskiego podfica — [I’ve no intention of confessing today - IneffableDoll [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620324) autorstwa [spinner_of_yarns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_of_yarns/pseuds/spinner_of_yarns)


End file.
